


Motel7

by midnightincheon



Category: Crackfic - Fandom, GOT7, Korea - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, asia - Fandom, koreaboo
Genre: Don't Read This, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hate myself, M/M, Multi, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, crackfic, dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightincheon/pseuds/midnightincheon
Summary: +BASED ON A TRUE STORY. REAL NAMES ARE MODIFIED TO ASSURE PRIVACY.+ After Got7 is kicked out of their resort in Chicago days before their showcase, they head out on the road searching for a place to stay and rest before the big day. Little did they know about the trouble they've gotten themselves into when they meet a koreaboo with yellow fever who was apparently a former JYP trainee that used to stalk Got7. Two friends set out to save Got7, and possibly find love.





	Motel7

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm MidnightIncheon,
> 
> This is a story I'm writing (and probably never finishing) about Got7 and their fried braincells. I waited a week and a half for an invite to this fucking site to post this so you better like it.
> 
> Just to make things clear, I love Got7 and this crackfic is all for fun.

NARRATOR'S POV

Got7 stands before the most luxurious hotel in all of Chicagoland. It may be surprising (or not) that I'll be the first out of all seven of these crackheads that this fuck ass place is the trashiest place they've ever stepped foot in. Of course, they beg to differ because there's something about Motel 6 that reminds them of home.

"Welcome to Motel 6! My name is Daniela, how can I help you?"

Jaebum confidently strolled up to the receptionist and booked 3 rooms; Bambam, Mark and Jackson in one room, Yugyeom and Youngjae in another and Jinyoung and Jaebum would share one. Jaebum decided to pay up front as he dug through his front pockets for his fat stack of cash but was only able to find 10 pennies and half a paper clip.

"The fuck is that, is this a joke?" The receptionist squinted at Jaebum.

"No joke. Am rich." Jaebum replied with his shit fuck English.

"YOUNG AND RICH!" Bambam and Yugyeom yelled simultaneously and chestbumped.

"Shut the fuck up pepperoni nipples." Jackson slaps Bambam and he passes out.

"I can't give you 3 rooms for 10 cents, sorry." The receptionist had 911 on speed dial.

"What about paper clip?" Jaebum asked.

"What about it?" She replied.

"Yes." Jaebum said. Daniella got so fed up she just decided to give them one room to share. Mark picked Bambam up over his shoulder but ended up falling back down because of his stupid slim jim legs. Mark passes out. Jackson then picks up both of them effortlessly over each of his shoulders and walks to catch up with the rest of the group. Jackson was far behind Got4 and couldn't make it into the elevator in time but in reality, Yugyeom pushed the close button on purpose.

He hurries up the stairs. As they reach the top floor, his arms began to grow tired from the weight on his shoulders. Just then, Bambam rips one right in Jackson's face.

"This mother fuc-" Jackson starts to say, but passes out due to Bambam's toxic ass. They all fall down the stairs.

YUGYEOM'S POV

*2 hours later*

"Home sweet home." Mark exhaled the stale air as he woke up.

"Mark you're from California." Youngjae said.

"Smells like it." Mark replied.

We were all really hungry but too exhausted to eat, so sleeping was our priority. There were only two beds in the room, but somehow only I was forced to sleep on the floor.

*middle of the night*

I woke up and my stomach was growling so I growled back at it. I knew I should've ate before I went to bed because now I won't be able to fall back asleep without eating something... anything.

I sat up and sighed. What could I possibly get to eat? We didnt pack food, there's no refreshments at this dump; this place fucking sucks. If it wasn't for JYP stealing our paychecks we would've been able to keep our 10 cents. I start to cry. Jaebum hears me and kicks me out. First this mother fucker makes me sleep on the floor and now he just kicks me out.

"THREE OF THOSE PENNIES WERE MINE YOU THEIF." I yell and bang on the locked door. I give up soon enough after realizing he wont let me back in and decide to look around while I'm out.

BAMBAM'S POV

[static]

YUGYEOM'S POV

I take the elevator to the ground floor and make my way to the front desk. The receptionist isn't there but the desk lamp is on, meaning she'll probably be back. Under the light, I spot an uneaten turkey sandwich. My stomach growls again and I'm about to take the sandwich when I hear squeaking. A rat came from under the chair and ran away from me.

"That's my dinner!" I whispered to myself and went after the rat. It ran through the broken entrance and out into the open. I used my phone's flashlight to keep track of where the rat was going. I saw it headed towards a dumpster, so I ran after it and soon enough I was dumpster diving for my dinner.

"Get the fuck over here Stuart Little." I caught the rat and strangled it but the rat fought back and grabbed a glass bottle, hitting me over the head with it. I held my head as I felt it throb with pain. I was mad now. I socked that fucker right in the jaw and it bit my leg!

"What the fuck is going on in here on this day?" It was Daniela! Boy was I happy to see her!

"DANIELA THIS RAT IS BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF ME FOR TRYING TO EAT IT!" I cried out for help.

"This is fucking stupid. Get you and your friend's gross asses out of my motel 6 or I'll join the rat beating the shit out of you." Daniela said.

"Daniela, wait!" I jumped out of the dumpster. She crossed her arms, and she was not happy.

"..what."

"...maybe this wouldn't have happened if this was named motel7." I panted.

"IF YOU DON'T GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE IN 7 SECONDS YOU'LL WISH I KICKED YOU OUT SOONER FUCKING ASSWIPE."


End file.
